


Change

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bad Flirting, Comedy, F/M, First Dates, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire is sick of Ruby's insults so she tries something new to win Ruby over! Acting like a girl as Ruby keeps telling her! Sadly not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Original Publish date: 4/4/2014

"Geez, I can't believe you're a guy! Guys normally don't care about their appearance, nor do they act girly and gay!"

"And I can't believe you're a girl! You're too wild, loud, rash, bad mouthed, uncute, bossy, sassy and scary! A definition for you is too far away from a girl's!"

We glare at each other again. I puffed my cheeks and snorted as I glanced at him mischievously.

"Well, at least, I'm not being asked out by people from my own sex!"

"T-that guy was drunk! My charms must have made me be mistaken for a girl."

I held in a snicker as Ruby realized what he just blurred out. "Yes, a very girly girl."

"T-that's not what I meant! He wasn't thinking straight!"

"Sure just like you, when you say you DON'T REMEMBER! Oh wait I guess that's one quality you have in common with most guys!"

Ruby groaned and face palmed. "Seriously, when will you stop fussing about your stupid fantasies?" He started to walk away but turned to me to give me one more glance. "If you act more like a girl, maybe guys will pay you more attention," He said looking tauntingly at me.

I stayed quiet as I glared fiercely at his disappearing figure, teeth and fists clenched. I wanted to hit him so badly, but I fought back the urge to follow him and send him to the nearest hospital. I'm in no mood to get scolded by my dad, having to apologize repeatedly to Ruby's parents, listen to the laughter of my stupid seniors and juniors and Emerald and the scolding of Crystal-sempai. I'm sure if I see Gold-sempai's stupid grin and have to listen to his remarks about Ruby and me, he'd be Ruby's new hospital roommate.

I signed in defeat as I slowly walked into Slateport City. It was quite crowded. "I wonder what the commotion is about." I wondered.

I walk a bit more until I suddenly remember that they had a big market today. Ruby had mentioned it for like a month. I decided to take a look since I had nothing else to do. I've been training with my teacher a lot for the last few weeks so she told me to take a day off.

I pass by some shops and tents as I spotted a clothing store which apparently had a big sale. They showed a lot of frilly dresses at the window. It almost made me puke. "Ugh, Sissy would be drooling over these," I mumbled as I put a face of disgust.

"If you acted more like a girl, guys would pay you more attention."

I froze as Ruby's words replayed in my mind. I stared at the dresses, then looked at my reflexion in the mirror.

"Ruby was the one who made my clothes... Of course, he made them so it would fit my personality... And they're suitable for traveling... But they're nowhere near girly... So maybe, if I act more like a girl... Would Ruby acknowledge me? But what is acting girly?"

I looked around a spotted a bookshop nearby. Maybe if I buy some of those mangas... "Ugh, but in not good at reading kanji... Maybe if I bought some anime..."

I sighed in defeat as I realized there was no other option. I need to ask one of my juniors or seniors... The question is who?

Frantically I shook my head and sighed deeply. "Finish this quickly, before someone who knows you sees you." I took a deep breath, pulled my imaginary sleeves up and ran as fast as I could into the clothes store.

* * *

The reflection in the mirror gave me suicide urges. If I had to describe myself in one word, I'd say... Stupid.

"This is so not me," I whined as I looked at the dress I was wearing. It was a lemon green frilly dress. The skirt had 2 layers; the longest one was the same color and the layer covering it was a big darker. It had short sleeves and red/ pinkish ribbons attached on each side. The dress fell just above my knees and I wore heels of the same design. Ugh heels, it took me days to walk properly on those things. How can anyone walk in these shoes of death in the first place? They will kill your feet after a few minutes of walking! As for the makeup… I only used a little bit, no way that I'm going to walk around as a useless doll. No way in hell that lipstick will ever touch my lips or room!

I turned around to look back at the books I got. Luckily enough they had pictures to show me or else I would never be able to put make-up on. On the background, the television was heard. I spent hours watching some boring anime about 'girly' girls. To tell the truth, I felt as if I became more stupid with the minute. Does Ruby like girls like that? They don't have any backbone and only seem to whine.

"I'm gonna need some therapy after this." I sighed.

I looked at the DVD boxes I got and pulled one out that did look more interesting. It was about a guy who's uncomfortable with girls and all of a sudden a naked girl appears in his bathroom while he was taking a bad. I think it was called To Love-Ru.

"That one would help me more I guess." I grin slightly as I insert the DVD and start watching. "Get ready Ruby, cuz I'm going to blow your mind!"

* * *

The sun felt very relaxing as it shone on my face. Yes, this is one of the things that I love about Hoenn; the warm weather and the morning breeze of the wind on my skin. I fiddle with the skirt of my dress. It felt a bit chilly underneath. Ugh, I miss my shorts.

People walk past by me as I keep rehearsing my plan. "Ruby is supposed to be around here, grooming his Pokémon. I just need to pretend I didn't notice him..."

I look around and noticed people were giving me strange glances. What never saw a girl in a dress before? Idiots. My gaze fixated on Ruby as I spot him with Nana.

A grin creeps on my face as I watch his unsuspected figure doing his usual activity. Okay, Ruby, here I go!

I walk in his direction. Still fixated on his Pokémon, Ruby walks a few steps back and bumps right into me.

"Kya!" I shriek as I hit the ground. This is such a humiliation.

"Ah, sorry miss! Is everything alright?" Ruby asks concerned as he reached out to help me up.

He froze when he saw my face for a moment, before recovering. "Uhm have we met before?" He asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What do ya mean Ruby? It's me."

Recognition washed over him as he heard my voice. "S-SAPPHIRE?! What happened? Are you feeling well? Did you hit your head?"

I push back the urge to hit him and smiled sweetly at him. "What are ya talking about? I was just taking a stroll."

I could swear Ruby twitched, but he looked normal... Mostly... "But, why are you wearing a dress? I though you hated them?!"

"... Can't a girl wear something when she wants to?" I ask him again putting up an innocent face.

Ruby stared at me suspiciously. He was looking at me as if I've grown a second head. "You sure you didn't hit your head hard?"

"Of course not." I giggled. Again I could swear he flinched. "So how about ya join me today? Ya know what they say, the more the merrier!"

"... S-sure..." He replied cautiously.

I took his hand and dragged him into the streets. I felt him flinch under my touch. He probably thinks I'm going to hit him sooner or later... Geez.

While we passed by some shops, I tried the flirting methods I learned from the anime I watched; 'accidentally' pumping against him so he could feel my boobs or hug him, cling on his arm. Surprisingly he acted differently than I expected. I convinced Ruby to buy me some ice cream and urge him to taste a bit. He agrees reluctantly. After a while, we arrive at an attraction park. Yes! Those anime show quite some dates in attraction parks! This will be a piece of cake!

"Let's go there!" I pointed out.

Ruby rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "... If... You want to..."

Like that, I dragged him with me. We rode quite some attractions, ate snacks and of course, using the techniques I learned from those anime, thought Ruby was acting kinda strange; flinching every second I grabbed him and twitching every second I giggle. I assumed that he wasn't feeling well. I was enjoying my cotton candy as we walked by the haunted mansion. My body burned with determination as another plan came in my head. "Ruuuuuubyyyy! I said in a cutesy tone that made me gag on the inside. "Let's try that out!"

I turned to him and noticed he looked a bit pale. Weird, what's up with him? Don't tell me he's afraid of haunted mansions, but once he glanced at the building a relief eased over him. "Oh good, I thought you lost it completely!" He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

Ruby looks suspiciously at me again. "Sapphire, you sure you're feeling well?" He asks He feels my forehead. "Weird you don't have a fever."

I puff my cheeks. "You're so mean Ruby. Come on let's go."

Before Ruby could say another thing I dragged him inside.

* * *

As expected, the place was dark but boring. I glanced at Ruby, who didn't seem to look confided. He looked more as if he was pondering about something. I tug slightly at his sleeve and hide my face behind him.

"W-what is it, this time, Sapphire?" Ruby asked sighing.

"I-If I get scared will you... protect me?"

Again Ruby's face turns pale. "W-what are you talking about?! Are you sure you're not ill?! Normally you'd walk pass this as of it's a kids show and if one of the workers tries to scare you, you scare them by beating them up and cursing at them! You're the one who'd be the perfect attraction for this haunted mansion!"

You fucking brat! I'm not scary!

No, I need to push those thoughts away. "W-what are you talking about? T-That's mean."

Once this humiliation is over I show you what's mean!

So we walked through the boring building. I heard screams, yells as well as laughter, thought it didn't scare me one bit. I sighed as I realized that my plan completely failed. I was about to say something when I got suddenly entangled with something sticky.

"Eeeeek?! What's this?!"

Ruby turned around surprised as I was struggling to break free. I took a wrong step and accidentally fell on him.

I heard him scream when I felt my nails digging into something soft.

* * *

"Ruby, I'm really sorry."

"Don't mention it... No one could have seen that one coming..."

I glanced at my friend as we walked down the streets. His left eye had a path covering it with a bandage. Maybe I should have cut my nails before going out today... I totally forgot how sharp they could be.

I took another glance at Ruby who eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I asked.

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you?"

I bit my lower lip and tried to act like those anime girls. "Ruby, you h-hate me?"

Ruby's jaw dropped in shock and confusion. "... What?!"

"Is that why you think that? Because you hate me?!"

"Sapphire, you're scaring me."

"Ruby hates me!" I wailed.

"N-no t-that's not it... Y-you're a close friend of mine!"

"So you don't hate me?" I blinked at him a few times.

"..."

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go as planned. We did do a lot of stuff together, but Ruby was awfully quiet. He didn't glance at the stores we passed by. He wasn't even in the mood to get new grooming equipment for his Pokémon and every time I tried my flirting with him he'd flinch even more.

We were walking past a restaurant when Ruby stopped walking.

"Okay, that's enough Sapphire! You're creeping me out!"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird the entire day, you're dressed weird and you make scary giggling noises. What happened to the old Sapphire?!"

I blink a few times before putting another smile. "Ruby is the one acting weird, let's get something to eat!"

I was about to walk ahead when Ruby stopped me. I turn around to face him; he was staring at me with an intensive look as if he was seeing through me.

"Sapphire..."

I stopped breathing as I waited for him to continue.

"Your breath stinks, you're ugly, even Black or Gold-sempai can beat you in beauty competitions. You're a barbarian, your hair smell like old cheese and you have grandma toenails."

Everything froze... It took a while before my brain registered what Ruby had said. Did that little fucker insulted me?! Ruby had his eyes closed, waiting for punishment to arise, but instead I swallowed all the sadistic thoughts and smiled.

"Hahaha! Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No! I'm serious! Your skin is that of a middle-aged man, you have the vocabulary of a Slakoth! You look old and the ugliest guy wouldn't want to date you! Dammit Sapphire, why aren't getting angry at me?! Come on, start hitting me like you used to!"

"But that would be mean! What girl would hit a boy for such stupid reasons?"

"Uhm, how about Crystal-sempai to Gold-sempai? Y when X doesn't listen to her and shuts himself in again and how about you?! For every word I say?!"

"That's ridiculous, Y only scolds X and so does Crystal-sempai."

"I ate the last slice of pizza last week, I accidentally dropped your iPod in the water. I knew the road we took the last week to get home was longer than the one you suggested because I didn't want to be forced to watch your stupid show again. I gave your Pokémon a makeover last month! I secretly burned some of your favorite games, so you won't get inspired to use the fighting techniques from them against me! I told Gold that you had wrinkles when we met! I was the one who drew on your face, when we had our last downer camping and blamed Gold-sempai so you wouldn't hit me!"

"Everyone blames him when they try to blame someone else."

"Come on send me to the hospital! Become the old rude, selfish, mean Sapphire that likes to punch everyone and everything that annoys her! Just look at me! I'm hittable! My own expression says it! I'm an idiot, I deserve to be hit!"

... Is it just me or has Ruby lost it? "But that's not what a girl should do." I reply. I'm struggling to keep my temper intact, with each second passing by I can feel the strings that are keeping my temper together snapping.

"But you're not a girl! You're a mannerless barbarian! A cave girl from the wilds! You don't know what being a girl is and you try to scare the crap out of everyone! Hell, I'm sure your dad would ask Arceus to take his life if he sees you now!"

*Snap, snap, snap*. I clenched my hands and kept struggling. "Ahahaha R-Ruby i-it's rude to insult a friend." I laughed nervously as I approached him slowly.

Ruby started to fidget desperately. He took a deep breath and yelled. "I... Stole your first kiss years ago at Mirage Island!"

I froze, the whole world seemed to slow down and suddenly a cold breeze came up, together with the hot boiling of my blood and before I knew it the wind lifted my skirt. Both of us froze, I from the chilly feel underneath and Ruby from the unexpected sight.

Yes, I wasn't wearing panties...

I stared coldly at the guy before me. Ruby, on the other hand, lost all the color from his face. His eyes were wide and he had trouble breathing.

"Ruby..." I said with anger in my voice.

Ruby didn't respond and after a few seconds, he collapsed. No focus in his eyes and his shirt covered in blood. Oh, look at that he does react like a guy... Partly...

I quickly rushed towards him. "Crap I didn't see this coming."

Now, what do I do? Should I help him? Or should I stay mad at him and punch him? I struggled with my clashing feelings. I really wanted to hit something very badly after acting like a total brainless idiot, but I was also concerned for Ruby's sanity, what if he never wants to see me again?"

"Oh fuck, sissy hold on!"

"Muah," He mumbled

I blinked, Ruby slowly regained consciousness. He got up slowly and I eyed him curiously. "Uhm, are you feeling better?" I ask him awkwardly.

"I... Did I? Have you? You aren't wearing..." He stuttered like an idiot.

"... I guess it's my fault for not wearing any underwear, but they're so uncomfortable!"

"I can never close my eyes properly again..."

"Sorry Ruby, I didn't want it to happen... like the accident with your eye... It looks like everything I try to do today goes wrong. Like I accidentally spilled my soda and ice cream on your shirt, or when I talked you into playing with those kids and your face got hit by their ball, or when I accidentally stepped on your foot or when that gay guy tried to hit on you."

"Thanks for the reminders..."

I grabbed his hand as I helped him up. I took out a napkin from my pocket and gave it to Ruby. "Well, I guess compared to all that blood, the ice cream, and the other stains aren't that bad." I joked.

"I'm going to need to change," He mumbled.

"Again I'm sorry... I acted really weird and got you in a lot of trouble."

"As long as you won't do that anymore, it's really creepy, but I guess I deserved it, after the things I said the other day..."

"Gotcha!" I grinned. "Let's grab a drink and forget this craziness happened.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for insulting you a while ago... And for all the other things I said."

I nodded as we started to head towards a smoothie bar we passed a while ago.

"Say Ruby..."

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean with stealing my first kiss back at Mirage Island?"

Ruby froze. "Eh, that is um."

"I don't think we were that close at that time and didn't you keep reciting that you forgot all about the fight against Kyogre and Groudon and Mirage Island?"

"... Well, that's because I..."

"Ruby."

"Yes..."

"You better start running now."

Ruby nodded and dashed off. I took off those damned heels that were killing my feet all this time and ran after him. Ah freedom, there is nothing better than being my old wild self. So what if I'm a barbarian and not girly. I prefer my strength and brains over dumb and weak.

* * *

As the two lovebirds play chase, a group of people, who were sitting at the Verdana, watched the two Hoenn Pokédex Owners leave.

"Hah, I knew it! He is a masochist! You owe me 500 Yen!" White exclaims.

Emerald growled as he took out the money and handed it to White. "I still believe that he's an idiot." The boy mumbled.

"... I think I'm going to talk to Sapphire about etiquettes and manners." Green mumbled.

"Aww come on Green!" It was really fun to watch." Blue giggled as she looked at her camera with a satisfied expression. "With this little treasure, I can get a few favors from our lovely Sapphire in the future."

Lack-two shook his head as if he was trying to wake up from a dream or nightmare. "I think I lost my innocence for good... My life will never be the same again."

"It never was, the moment you met us," Emerald remarked. "And you and Green-sempai also lost the bet, so pay up."

The two guys groaned as they handed over their money to White and Blue. "Now we only need to call the others so they can pay up." The mischievous brunette laughed.

"Okay, we finished this bet, what will be the next one?" White asked.

"Gold's IQ, is it low, high or average?"

The remaining dex owners looked at each other before nodding. "Deal."


End file.
